


God’s the Name

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. chuck x reader where the reader defends him and ends up getting hurt where he potentially has to heal her, revealing to her hes god. she then thinks shes going to hell for sleeping with him? fluff? thank you!





	God’s the Name

Looking around, you smiled. Your fingers were laced with Chuck’s as you walked through Central Park that evening. There was still some light left, so you thought nothing of it. The two of you were there for just the weekend, and wanted to see everything you could.

“I’m glad that we came.” He smiled.

“Me, too.” The two of you had been seeing each other for a couple years now, so nothing much was needed to be said.

He stopped and got in front of you, his eyes watching yours. “I love you, Y/N.”

You opened your mouth to say it back when you spotted a dark figure behind him. You’d heard of violence in the city, but you never expected to see it. “Look out!” You moved him behind you, just as the shot rang out. It felt as though your side was on fire as your eyes watered.

“Y/N!” His hand went to your side, and he could feel the warm blood seeping through his fingers. Snapping his fingers and the man who had shot you was gone. Not that you would have noticed. He had two choices- call for an ambulance and hope that they got there in time, or heal you himself.

“I-I love you.” You managed, his eyes locking with yours.

His blue eyes held a sadness that was quickly replaced with determination. “You’ll be just _fine_.” He gave you a small smile before he healed the bullet wound. When he pulled his hand away, he looked down and saw the blood. Your blood.

Your breathing returned to normal, and you looked around, confused. Sitting up, you looked at your side. Nothing. Not even a scar. “How on _Earth_…?” You looked up at him.

“We should probably talk.” He sighed. “But first, let’s get back to the hotel.” Nodding, you let him help you up. You expected to walk back, but you didn’t. One minute you were standing in Central Park, and the next you were in your hotel room.

“That’s it. I died, and now I’m in some weird heaven type deal.” You muttered.

Chuck couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re not dead, Y/N.” He reassured you. “But, I haven’t been _entirely _truthful with you.”

“Okay, should I be scared?” You asked, backing up.

“No. I would never hurt you.” He said softly. “_Technically_, my name isn’t ’_Chuck_’.”

You shrugged. “Lots of people go by different names. Although, waiting to tell your girlfriend for two years is a _bit _much.”

Chuck shook his head. “No, that’s not it. I’m…I’m God.”

It was your turn to laugh. “_Really_? Your parents named you…_God_?”

He rolled his eyes. “I have no parents.**_ I AM GOD_**. You know- created the world in seven days, Adam and Eve, all that jazz. That was me.” You stared at him. “I heal you, and get us back to our hotel, and_ that’s_ what you have trouble believing?”

You shook your head. “No…it’s not that.” Backing up, you felt the bed against your legs and sat down. “I mean, we’ve had sex. Like…_a lot_.” You were staring at the ground. “Am I going to hell? Oh no, did you find ’_oh my God_’ offensive?” You looked at him, worried. The panic was setting in. “I’m going to hell. I had sex with God. I used his name in well…vain. Oh God… _Fuck_!” You buried your face in your hands.

Chuck was actually amused. “Now, _why _would you go to hell for sleeping with me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “If I didn’t want to have sex- I wouldn’t. Newsflash- I enjoy sex. A lot. _Especially _with you. No worries about landing in hell.” He sat next to you and pulled you to him. “As for saying ’_oh God_’ during sex, I don’t find it offensive. I know that’s pretty much what everyone says. I just consider it you saying my name two different ways.” He chuckled.

Despite the knots in your stomach, you chuckled. “This will take me a bit to adjust to. I mean, I’m just some human! You? You’re…fuck….you’re _God_!” You looked over at him.

His hand cupped your cheek. “And I love you. I meant that. You were made for me, and I will continue to love you. You aren’t just ‘some human’. You are my human.” Chuck gave you that smile that made his eyes twinkle. “Understand?” You nodded. “Good. Can I kiss you now, or will you go into another ‘I’m going to hell’ rant?” He teased. You answered him by pressing your lips to his.


End file.
